Power Rangers Olympic Force
by Thalicoforever3.14
Summary: An unknown Titan is rising, and it is up to a new team of rangers to stop them! But with secrets galore, how can they work well? I know this is over done but this will be different!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello hello my precious readers! I have been wanting to do this for a long time. I know I should be updating The Facility but I will post an author's note in a little while. Saban owns Power Rangers.**

Unknown Pov

Who I am is unimportant now. I come into the story later. But my mentor Hestia brought together The Power Rangers Olympic Force to defend against an angry titan. As I walk through the halls of my school, I think of how to describe them. The pink Aphrodite ranger is Sierra Lanley. She's new to our school, but is very popular as it is. She is always around her boyfriend, Dylan Barrett. Next on the team is the green Hermes ranger, Hunter Cameston. He is very athletic, he swims, runs track, and is the best in our school at the presidential fitness tests. He's funny too. Always cracking jokes and teasing me. The yellow Athena ranger, is Sirene Klapowitz. She is a swimmer as well, but is very serious. She likes to be orderly, and has mixed feelings towards me. The blue Poseidon ranger is Stephen Mavren. He's a tall boy, but very sweet, unless around his friends. He plays football and basketball. I don't know how well he does. I barely care for those types of sports. Our red Zeus ranger is Michael Craven. He is a gamer and very smart. He is in advanced classes and has made his own video game. Hestia picked a great team to beat the titan.

Sirene Pov

Ugh... Mrs. Newgrant can drone on sometimes. All we're learning about is chemistry, but her talking makes me want to make my head explode! At least it's the end of the day. When the last bell rings, I rush to get out. My locker's around the corner and grab my stuff. It's Friday, but of course, Senora Wealler had to give us papers to translate. As I start the walk home, I am suddenly teleported to a strange room in a swirl of yellow.

The room I'm in has... swords? And armor? Why the fudge am I here? Wait, there's more people appearing in a swirl of colors. Let's see, Hunter, Stephen, Sierra, and Michael. We look around at each other each wondering why we're here. Out of nowhere, a woman appears in a swirling of fire. Stephen answers first, "Who the heck are you, why am I here, and why am I missing basketball?" Ah, good ol' Stephen! Always caring more about sports than anything else. "I am the goddess Hestia. You are here because an ancient Titan is awakening and wants to rule the modern world. It is up to you to stop them. Sierra, you will be the pink Aphrodite ranger, the ranger of love. You will fight with a sword like your comrades, but your weapon specialty is throwing knives. Hunter and Michael, you two will be the green Hermes ranger, and red Zeus ranger, each respectively. You will again, mainly use a sword, but wield twin spears. Stephen, you shall be the blue Poseidon ranger. Your specialty weapon will be the trident. And finally, Sirene, you will be the yellow Athena ranger, using a dagger of might. Together you all will be The Power Rangers Olympic Force. Do you all accept?" We all looked at each other, and nodded. "Thank you for accepting. Take these watches with your color. When it is needed, these will help you morph and keep in touch. The exit is behind you. You will come out in the media box of the stadium. I hope your services aren't needed so soon." As we turned to leave, I swear I saw a shadow and a blur of red.

**What do you think? Comments appreciated, flames go to Hestia's bonfire! Sirene is pronounced with a soft 'i' like in p_i_cture. I made a few grammatical and layout changes after I posted it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg I almost forgot how to describe how they look: Michael- short shaggy hair, 5'7" thin and wiry, lightly tan skin. Stephen- very short hair not a buzz cut 5'11" slightly muscular. Sirene- long black hair 5'10" Asian background tall and thin. Hunter crazy, medium length hair, 5'8", athletic build, tannish skin. Sierra- short brown hair, 5'2", small build. I don't own anything.**

Hunter Pov:

We head back home, each going separate ways depending on which side of our town we live on. Sirene, Sierra, and I live on the side with Burch elementary, and Michael and Stephen live on the side with Sayer elementary. The weekend was uneventful, no 'monster' attacks or whatever. Monday morning we were all in for a surprise.

We had a rare school assembly in our auditorium. Our principal walked on stage and began to speak, "Good morning! Today, our normal guidance counselor is taking a leave to help her sick mother. Our new counselor will be Miss Linda Hestian. Please welcome her to our school!" None other than Hestia came out of the hall. Hestia then walked on the stage. "I am so glad to be here! I have been visiting recently and I can see this is a great school! I've met a few of you before and I want to meet more." After a quick question session which included "Soda or Pop?" we were dismissed.

About half way through the day, my watch started to alert me. 'Yes!' I did not want to finish science. I then panicked not knowing what to do. A message from Hestia popped up on the face of the watch. _Tell your teacher you're going to the nurse, I'll take care of the rest. _I found the others in the halls ready to fight. Michael spoke first, "He's in Town Square, let's go!" And we were off!

When we got there, we were met with a normal looking person and a few dragon snake things. "Well who do we have here? Could it be rangers?" Stephen decided to be a smart alec, "Yeah! And were here to kick your butt to, well where ever you go!" "Try to get me rangers! I am Hypnos! Get too close and I will make you sleep." We each look at each other and silently agree _It's time to morph._"Let's get our Olympic on!" We each hit the stop watch button on our watches by instinct and we started to morph.

_Morphing Sequence_

_Light of their color jumps from their watch, and the base part of their suits appear. Another burst of light comes, an olive wreath appears on their heads. With a final burst of light, helmets appear. The eye piece is a sideways diamond, and a golden design of an olive wreath is on it. The girls' suits have a skirt at the bottom. A greek sword is at their waists. In unison, they cry, "Olympic Force, ready to go!"_

We all go for the snake things first, and my instincts tell me they're _dracanae. _ I find a chink in one of their armors, and it goes down in dust. All around me, my team mates have figured it out. We then go for Hypnos. Stephen touches a gem on the hilt of his sword, and his sword turns into his trident. He runs blindly at the foe, and has sand thrown at him. He demorphs in a blue light, and falls asleep. Michael and Sirene go at it next. Michael tries to keep him busy with his sword, while Sirene tries a sneak attack. Both fail, and are knocked out too. "Puny rangers! I warned you! You final two are lucky one of them hurt me, I am going to heal at the River Plegon, good by!" He disappeared in a bright light.

Sierra and I run over to our fallen team members and see if they will wake. When they don't we contact Hestia. She teleports us back to base like when we found out that we were going to become rangers. "I don't think they are going to wake up unless you beat Hypnos. It's going to be tricky, but I have a plan. Sierra, next time you face him, stand a fair length away and throw your knives. Hunter, since you are the Hermes ranger, you have his speed. Move fast enough so that he can't throw his sand at you. But for this to work, go to the training room and practice what I have told you."

We ended up practicing for about 20 minutes before he was back again. This time we put Hestia's plan to work. We ran there morphed and ready to go. Sierra tapped the gem on her sword and she had her throwing knives. She landed a few on his sand throwing arm, and I went in for the kill. I readied my sword, and ran at him. I slashed through his chest, and he exploded into a pile of gold sand. I ran over to Sierra and gave her a hug. We had beat our first bad guy! This wasn't so hard.

Back at the ranger center, Michael, Stephen, and Sirene all wake up. Sierra and I tell them how we won, and we decide to go to the froyo place in the town square. As we leave, I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye that wasn't one of ours.

Unknown pov:

~In a cave in tartarus~

"Well those rangers have beat Hypnos... too bad he was the easiest foe... heheheheh!"

**Like? Hate? Tell me about it in the reviews! I have a challenge for you. If anyone can find the hidden Percy Jackson reference, I will do a double update next time! And no, the reference is not Hypnos or the Rive Phlegon. *Hint: It has to do with Tyson***


End file.
